Hardshell
Among the Insecticons, Hardshell is one of the most ferocious. He doesn't need to prove it through words, as his many battle scars, gained while off-lining many a Wrecker, are ample proof. Shockwave describes him as preferring to rely on strategy and weaponry instead of his instincts. Hardshell also likes to gloat about those he has destroyed in battle, does not believe in mid battle banter and has little patience for those who insult him or his brethren. Fiction Hardshell claimed to have off-lined many Autobot Wreckers in his time, resulting in multiple scars all over his body. Hardshell and his brothers found their way to Earth and locked themselves in stasis later to be discovered by Airachnid. The Insecticons were temporarily controlled by Airachnid but declared their allegiance to Megatron and joined the crew of the Nemesis. Armada Hardshell and his brethren were forced into stasis lock when the Nemesis became sentient and zapped the whole crew complement in stasis. When Megatron called for the most ferocious Insecticon, Hardshell put his name forward, and was sent with three other Insecticons to a volcanic region near the equator to search for an Iacon relic. He encountered Bulkhead and fought the Wrecker, but came off second best and lost a mandible into the deal. After recovering, he and his Insecticon companions found the relic containing a small amount of Tox-En, an energon variant. They attempted to track Bulkhead, who had taken most of the Tox-En, and after following a false trail the Autobot had left, eventually caught up with him in a volcano's crater. Though Bulkhead was weakened by the Tox-En, he managed to expose Hardshell to enough Tox-En to severely weaken him. The Autobot hurled the Tox-En at Hardshell, knocking him into a volcanic vent. While the Tox-En was destroyed, Hardshell survived and blasted Bulkhead in the back as he stepped through the GroundBridge. Returning to the Nemesis, Hardshell faced Megatron's wrath by failing to produce the Tox-En, but mollified his master by relating the news that Bulkhead had been terminated, but Knock Out got on Hardshell's nerves by questioning his claims and stating that his Insecticon partner turned out to be useless. As he gloated about his victory to two of his brothers, a few Vehicons then got on his nerves when they called him and the Insecticons " pit-loving scavengers and scrap-eaters", resulting in a brawl which made Knock Out want them contained after a minor scratch to the chest. However as Knock Out and Hardshell were slowly coming to blows, they had a call from Wheeljack a short time later with the news that Bulkhead wasn't dead after all. Megatron demanded Hardshell return with Wheeljack's spark instead. The Insecticon found the Wrecker at an energon mine and the pair clashed, with Hardshell easily able to elude Wheeljack's grenade and eventually dominating the fight to the point where Wheeljack was on the ground and defenseless. As Hardshell stood over him, ready to deliver a killing blow, he was blasted by a pair of missiles from the Miko-piloted Jackhammer destroying his spark and killing him for good. Hardshell's corpse was taken back to the Nemesis by the other Insecticons, who informed Megatron that a human girl was responsible which came much to Megatron's confusion. When Miko was frustrated with Bulkhead's slow recovery, Arcee tried to talk to her but she was still feeling enraged by Hardshell's actions. Miko would later bring up how she "snuffed" Hardshell when Starscream brought up for the umpteenth time how he had killed Cliffjumper. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons